1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting wire employing ceramics powder showing superconductivity and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently been recognized with great interest that a superconductive material of ceramics shows a high critical temperature of superconductivity. However, such a ceramics superconductive material is generally inferior in workability, and it has been difficult to linearly work the same into a wire rod. Even if such a ceramics superconductive material can be worked into a wire rod, continuity thereof is spoiled by cracking etc. or its superconductivity is reduced by distortion etc. when bending stress or the like is applied in order to shape the wire rod into a coil, since the same has no flexibility.